Had Enough
by Jellybob 15
Summary: Sequel to 'Can't Get Enough,' Weevil's back.....but so is Malik. Can Yami and Tea fight their combined power, or will Weevil finally realize that Malik is out to kill him too. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, but when I do....all hell will break loose!!!!!

A/N: I figured I would do a sequel "Can't Get Enough"....even though I can't really think of a good plot. Anyway, if you haven't read "Can't Get Enough," then you might have a little problem reading this. So I recommend that you read that story before reading this. If you don't...then that's your problem. -___- 

HAD ENOUGH

Chapter One: His return 

It was a cold and damp night on the streets of NYC. Too cold for some of the people of NY to brave. But, standing in the alley stood a mysteriously clothed figure, with a gold staff at hand. As he chanted a short spell, a light started to flash around the staff and a figure started to appear from within the staff. He was a young teenager with thick frame glasses and a mushroom haircut. As the young boy looked at his surroundings, he gasped at the figure in front of him. Hastily, he kneeled down and started to kiss his feet. The figure pointed his staff at the teenager and said, "Rise...you fool." As if on command, the boy stood up. 

"Master, why have you brought me back?" The young boy said, not making eye contact with the figure. 

"Your pathetic skills are needed for my plan." The voice boomed as the boy swallowed hard. 

"Your plan, Master?" The boy said as he looked up.

"Yes.....I will give you more details once we rent that studio on that corner.." He said as he pointed to an old white building with neon graffiti on the front of the building. 

"That one....but why?" The boy said as the figure walked across the street and toward the building. 

"It will be used as a dance studio. Once we make some repairs, we shall lure the Pharaoh's bit*h here." 

"What? You mean Tea Gardner? Why Sir?" The young boy asked suspiciously. 

"You shall then capture the girl and use her as bait to get Yami's puzzle." He said slowly. "Understand?" 

The boy nodded and looked back at the studio. 

"So...you're giving me another chance to prove my worth?" He asked curiously. 

"Yes, but this time if you fail....there will be severe consequences in the matter." The man said as he gave the boy an old triangular gold relic with hieroglyphics on the side of it. 

"But....I thought that this was destroyed..." The boy said as he gently rubbed his fingers along the edges of the shiny relic. The man smiled and raised his staff up slowly. 

"Remember....if you fail to bring me Yami's puzzle....I will have no choice but to kill you." He said as the boy nodded. "Now, leave at once....there's no time to waste." He said as the boy nodded and left the desolate alley.

The man stood up slowly and laughed. "I shall soon make room in the shadow realm for his mind." 

~About a month later~ (Domino City, Japan)

"It's not my fault you're slow, Mr. King of Games!" Tea yelled as she looked back at a very tired Yami. 

Today was a beautiful day and they decided to take a bike ride through the park. Tea loved the outdoors, but Yami was one of those people that despised nature. He was only doing it for Tea's sake. She stopped in the middle of the bike trail and waited patiently for Yami. Soon, Yami stopped by Tea's side. 

"Alright, I quit." He said as she rolled her eyes. 

"We have only been biking for 20 minutes, Yami!" She said as she grabbed her water bottle that was resting in the basket between the bike handles. "I think you need to get out more." She said as he sighed and got off the bike. "Where are you going?" She asked as she followed him to the park bench. 

"Lets just say that I need a looooong break." He said as she sighed and sat next to him. 

"Oh come on Yami! There's benefits to working out." She poked his belly. "See....you're burning the fat." 

"Whatever." He said as she put her head on his shoulder. 

"Well....at least I won't be able to bother you for a week." Tea said as he looked down at her. 

"What are you-" He stopped when he realized what she was talking about. "I forgot about that." 

Yami sighed to himself. He was going to miss her. She would be gone for the week to look at a Dance Academy in NYC. He kissed her forehead and exhaled deeply. That's when he remembered the present he had for her. 

"Oh Tea...." She sat up and looked at him. "I got you a parting gift." 

"It's only a week." She said as she looked at the small rectangular shaped box he took out. 

"Well, it's a week without you." He said as she blushed and took the box that was in his hand. 

"Oh Yami...." She said as the box revealed a small charm bracelet with little ballet charms hanging from the bracelet. "I love it!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. 

"It had your name written all over it." He said once they broke apart. "Here....let me help you put it on." 

"Thank you...." She said as she kissed him again. 

"You're welcome Tea, it's the least I could do." He said as she smiled and stood up. 

"Alright then, back on the trail." She said as he exhaled deeply and grabbed his bike. 

~Back to NYC: Dance Academy~

"Your plan is working perfectly." The young boy said to the clothed figure. "She has agreed to visit the Academy this Sunday at 2:00." He said as the clothed figure smiled. 

"Excellent." The figure said as the boy smiled. "Soon the puzzle shall be mine." 

The boy smiled and left the room quietly. As he stepped out into the cold, the only thing he could think of was the millenium puzzle. "Hmm...Marik doesn't see what is coming to him..." He whispered as he continued his endless stare at the cracked pavement. "Once Yami comes to rescue Tea, I will take the puzzle for myself and destroy Marik." He said as he started to laugh uncontrollably. His laughter echoed through the streets. 

"Everyone will soon bow down to me, the Great Weevil Underwood!" He yelled as he walked back into the building with a determined smirk on his face.

~To be continued.....~

To Reader: Kinda short. Sorry about that, I just wasn't sure if anybody wanted to read this. Very sorry if there's any grammatical errors! God, I hate those!!!!


	2. Tea's Departure

Disclaimer: Once again, Jellybob 15 does not own YGO!

__

To Reader: I want to thank all the ppl that reviewed. I also want to point out that I have another Yami/Tea fanfic called "A Fresh Start." It's really good ....and it's nothing like my other stories. 

P.S.-Tea works part-time at Kaiba Corporations. Don't ask how Kaiba hired her. 

Chapter Two: _Tea's Departure_

*Saturday Night*

It was a long Saturday evening at Kaiba Corporation. Tea let a sigh escape her lips once she noticed the clock on the side. Her shift was finally over. As she closed her briefcase and headed for the door, she noticed Kaiba waiting in the doorway. She smiled weakly and stopped in front of him. 

"I finished the rest of the paperwork for your new dueling model, and I took the time to organize your shelves before I took leave." She said as Kaiba grunted and brushed past her toward his desk.

Tea turned around and watched him sit in his chair and look around at each shelf in the office without saying a word. After he finished his inspection with the shelves, he started examining the paperwork she left out for the new dueling model he had built last summer. Tea rolled her eyes silently.

"May I leave now?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"When will you be back?" He asked, lifting his eyes to look at her.

"Well, since I am leaving tonight...I will probably be back next Sunday night." Tea said softly. 

"Alright, you may go." He said as she bowed slightly and left the room. 

As Tea walked home from Kaiba Corps, she couldn't help but think about the ride to NYC. She was so excited about tonight that she almost walked past her street. As she turned the block, she noticed that lights were on in her house. She slowly walked toward the door and gently put her ear against the door. Nothing. She sighed and slowly opened the door, thinking she left the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" A cluster of people yelled together.

Tea backed away toward the door in utter shock. She couldn't believe that her friends had actually planned a surprise party for her. She looked around to see Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. 

"Guys, you didn't have to do this." Tea said as she put her hands over her eyes. 

"We just wanted to wish you a safe trip over to New York City." Joey said as she took her hands away. 

"Thank you so much!" She said as she wiped some tears away. "Who planned this?" 

Everyone pointed to Yami. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He blushed as she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "Awwwwwww!" The viewers exclaimed as Yami and Tea blushed. 

"Alright guys! Enough of the mushy stuff.....lets move to the cake!" 

__

~Later~

*BEEP! BEEP!* A horn blared. 

"That's my taxi!" Tea said as she peered out the window. 

"Good luck!" Tristan and Bakura said as they hugged her. 

"Thank you!" She said as she pulled away. 

"Bye Tea, have a safe trip." Joey said as she hugged him as well. 

"Come on Tea," Yami said as he pulled her luggage out.

She waved one more time at the group and walked out toward the taxi. Yami placed her luggage in the trunk and looked at Tea. She smiled and hugged him.

"It's only a week Yami," she whispered in his ear. "I call you when I get there." 

"Please do." Yami said as she pulled away slightly and kissed him on the lips. 

"I will." She said as she opened the taxi door and crawled in. 

As the taxi started to drive away, Tea blew a kiss. He touched his cheek and smiled. 

"Be careful," he whispered as he walked back into the house. 

__

~Boarding the Airplane~

"Seat 43B, seat 43B...." Tea said as she walked down the aisle. "There it is." 

She sat down and made herself comfy. 

"This is going to be a long ride." She said as she took out a book. 

As she skimmed through the pages, she noticed the bracelet on her wrist. 

"Yami." She whispered as she touched it softly. "I'm going to miss you." 

__

~NYC Airport~

Weevil smiled as he looked at the Domino City flight that had just arrived. He rushed toward the bathroom, knowing he didn't have much time. Once inside, he made sure that no one was in sight. He laughed slightly and took out his millennium triangle. 

"Alright baby, do your magic!" Weevil said as he rubbed the gold relic. 

He smiled once the triangle started to glow. It transformed him into a tall, black-haired guy with blue eyes. He slowly took off his glasses and looked into the mirror. 

"Not bad," he said in a sexy deep voice. "Now lets go get our prize." 

He quickly put the triangle away and left the bathroom toward the arrival door. As he made his way toward the door, he saw Tea waiting patiently by the information desk. He smiled and walked up to her. 

"Tea Gardner?" He asked softly. 

She turned around and looked at the handsome, young man in front of her. Her mouth almost dropped open. He was gorgeous! She could only nod at the man in front of her. 

"I'm your dancing instructor, Wee-" He stopped and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry...I'm so used to giving people my last name, my name is Mark....Mark Wee...." Weevil could smack himself. 

__

Mark Wee!? 

Tea just smiled, not noticing his odd expression planted on his face. 

"Nice to meet you." Mark said as he put out his hand. 

"You too." She said as she shook his hand firmly. 

"I'm definitely staying if he is my instructor." Tea thought as he smiled again. 

__

HEY! What about Yami?

"I didn't forget him, it's just innocent flirting." Tea reasoned to herself. 

That's when Mark put one of his sexy smirks on. She could melt. 

"I bet you are hungry, you wanna get something to eat with me?" He asked politely. 

"With you? Sure." Tea said as she walked to baggage claim. 

Once she found her luggage, they exited the airport and into a black car that was parked in front of the airport. She climbed in and looked at Mark. 

"So how many people are in the Academy?" Tea asked softly. 

Weevil didn't even think of any other members for the Academy. He swallowed hard and looked at her. 

"Well, class hasn't started....so I don't know." He said as she nodded. 

__

That was close!

He rolled his eyes and drove toward the nearest restaurant, which only happened to be a couple of miles away. As he was driving, he couldn't help but glance at Tea. The way she was looking at him was really compelling. Especially since no other woman even gave him a passing glance. 

"This is going to be one heck of a week!" They both thought to themselves.

~To be continued......~

Romance between Weevil and Tea? Nah, Tea loves Yami!!!!! Still, Weevil is starting to grow some feelings for her. *_* This could be a problem! Could love get in the way of Weevil's plan? Gonna have to wait and see. 

__


	3. You must be mistaken

Disclaimer: Once again, Jellybob 15 does not own YGO!

__

To Reader: Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them, especially since I have been on hiatus for about 2 weeks with this story. Thanks for your patience and enjoy this chapter! ^_^ 

Chapter Three: You must be mistaken

After Weevil and Tea finished their dinner at one of NYC's famous restaurants, Weevil decided to take Tea on a tour around the city.....even though he wasn't too familiar with the city himself. As they walked through Central Park and around some of the famous monuments of the city, Weevil decided to break the dead silence between them that began once they left the restaurant. 

"Have you ever been to New York City before?" Weevil asked softly as the brunette turned to him. 

"To be honest..." She looked into his eyes. "No." 

Weevil smiled and put his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk down the street. He sighed softly, reflecting on his feelings for Tea. He had never liked anyone quite like Tea before. To be honest, he never liked anyone romantically because everyone thought he was a total...._freak. _He shuddered at the thought of his past romantic encounters. But, were his feelings for Tea actually real? Did he really like the girl? Or was it just a stupid joke? Only time would tell that tale.

"It's a remarkable city." He added as she nodded. 

Tea broke her gaze from Weevil to look at the large buildings and shops that were engulfing her. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she looked from one skyscraper to the next. She felt like this is where she belonged, especially since she never seen anything like this back at home. 

"Tea?" She heard a voice call in her head. 

She soon came back to earth, only to realize that Weevil was calling her name out. She turned to look at him. "Yes?" She asked calmly as he looked down at the pavement. 

"Are you thinking of staying here?" She looked at him peculiarly. "I mean...to learn the art of dance." 

"Well....I haven't been to the school or seen your style of dancing yet." She said softly. 

He rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. "Yeah...I guess you're-" 

*RING! RING!*

"Oh sorry Mark, that's my cell phone." She said as she started to search in her purse for her phone. 

*RING! RING!*

"I'm coming!" Tea yelled in frustration as she grabbed her phone and answered it with a simple, "Hello." 

"Remember me?" A deep voice sounded on the other line. 

"Yami!" Tea said as she smiled in delight. 

Weevil's face fell. He forgot about Yami Moto.......her boyfriend. How could he be so stupid? 

__

'Tea would never choose me over...Yami.' He thought to himself as Tea turned away from him. 

"I'm sorry for not calling you when I got here, I kinda got caught up with the sites around NY!" She said as she listened for Yami's answer on the other line. 

"It's okay....I knew you would." Yami said as she smiled. 

Before she could reply, Yami interrupted her line of speaking. "How do you like it there?" 

"It's beautiful!" She said as she shifted the phone to her other ear. 

"I'm glad you like it." Yami said as he fiddled with his millennium puzzle. 

"Yeah..." She said with a sigh. "But....it's not the same without you." 

Yami smiled and said, "Same thing over here too..." 

"Awwww!" She said as he chuckled. "Don't worry....I'm sure the week will go by quickly." 

"I hope so." He said as she hugged herself and turned back to "Mark." 

"Well...I better get going..." She said sadly. 

"Alright then..." Yami said as he cleared his throat. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"I'll be waiting." She said as she added, "Love you." 

"Me too." He said as he hung up the phone. 

Meanwhile, Tea sighed and threw the phone back in her purse. 

"Sorry about that." She told Weevil as he nodded in forgiveness. 

"Shall we get going?" He asked as she looked at him. 

"To the dance studio?" She asked as he swallowed hard. 

He looked down at the pavement and said, "Would you like to take a look at anything else?" 

"No....not really." She said as she walked up to him. "Besides...I wanted to check out the studio." 

"Well...there's this new building on 42nd street that we could-" 

He stopped and fell to his knees in pain. Tea gently bent down next to him and rubbed his back. 

"Are you alright?" She asked with a worried tone. 

"No..." He said as he held his head in pain. 

"Do you want me to call a doc-" 

"AHHHH!" He cried out in pain as Tea stood up and grabbed her phone to call an ambulance. 

"NO!" He yelled as she looked at him. 

"But-" 

"NO!" He spat out as he rubbed his temples. 

"Are you sure?" Tea asked softly as he didn't show any signs of a response. 

"Y......es...." He managed to say as the pain started to fade. 

__

Bring me the girl.......no more fooling around you idiot! 

Weevil clenched his teeth, knowing now that Malik was the source of his pain. 

__

Remember....there will be consequences if you fail me..... 

"I know!" Weevil exclaimed as Tea backed away in shock. "But I'm not playing by your rules anymore!" 

__

Oh really? This will teach you! 

The pain finally went away as if it was a bad nightmare he had woken up from. As he looked up, the pain came back to him in an enormous amount. That's when he felt himself being controlled by Malik. 

"Mark?" She asked as he got up swiftly, like if nothing happened. "What happened?" 

His eyes showed a blank expression. Tea started to get worried until he spoke up. 

"Nothing.....I just get massive migraines sometimes....nothing big." 

"Alright." She said uneasily. 

"Come....lets go to the studio..." Weevil said angrily. 

"But....I thought...." She started as he looked at her. 

"Forget about that." He looked at her. "Lets go." 

"Umm......okay..." She said as he started walking down the street. 

As they walked down a couple of blocks, Weevil finally took her to an old gray building that read, "DANCE ACADEMY". As they entered the building, the smell of paint and oil was fresh in the air. 

"Where are we going?" She asked as Weevil turned to her. 

"The Manager's office." She nodded and followed him to a room. "Ladies first." 

She smiled weakly and walked in to see nobody in the room. 

"Uhh....Mark....there's nobody..."

As she turned around to look at him, she found him locking the door behind him. 

"You know....that's not necessary Mark...." She said getting a little uneasy. 

"Mark?" He asked wickedly, as if he was possessed. 

"Mark who?" 

__

~To be continued......~

A/N: I hope I can post up the next chapter soon! 

__


	4. Dual Identity Revealed

*Disclaimer: Once again, Jellybob 15 does not own YGO!*

~To Reader: Wow! I left you with a bad cliffhanger! I hope you are still hanging on! ^_^' Oh and there's only Malik in this story.........no Marik! Sorry to all Marik fans. It just would have been too complicated. {That just means that Jellybob 15 was too lazy to write it! *_*}

****

Chapter Four: Dual Identity Revealed

"Mark who?" 

Tea's body grew stiff. It was like the stiffness you felt when you are about to get hit by a train. That is, in her case, hit by one mentally not physically. But, even with the shock, Tea tried her best to move toward the door. She made her way, inch by inch, until she felt the cold metal knob awaken her from her state of distress. 

"Where do you think you are going?" 

Tea looked back at Mark. His cold eyes melted her warm-hearted ones. As she pulled her eyes away from him, she concentrated on unlocking the door. Her success soon turned to a bitter defeat once she realized that it needed a key to open it. She clenched her teeth tightly, knowing that there wasn't going to be a simple way out of this mess she was in. 

She turned back to Mark sharply, and whispered, "why are you doing this?" 

Weevil smiled and answered, "I need a favor to ask of you." 

Tea's face fell once she heard the word _favor. _She closed her eyes tightly. 

"What do you want?" She asked with annoyance in her voice. 

"Good question." Weevil said quickly. 

For some reason, Tea heard his voice echo throughout the room. That's when she heard the chair near the window wheel around swiftly. She swallowed hard once she saw the figure. Malik. 

"M...M..Malik?" Tea stuttered, trying to keep herself calm. 

"You remember?" He said comically. 

Tea nodded slowly and looked over to Mark, who was repeating all the words that were coming out of Malik's mouth. She soon realized that Mark was under a heavy spell that allowed Malik to control him. 

"Leave him alone!" Tea forced out as a smile crept upon Malik's face. 

"Once you do me this one favor." Malik said slowly as he rose from his chair. 

"And that would be to-" 

Malik interrupted, saying softly, "lure Yami to New York City.......and snatch his puzzle." 

"Never." Tea breathed angrily as Malik smiled. 

"I knew you wouldn't see things my way, but I have another plan." He said. 

Tea looked at the malicious smile that grew wider and wider with every word he spoke. 

"Would you like to hear my other plan?" He said happily. 

"What is it?" She asked as he walked toward her.

"It's called the art of torture." 

Tea's eyes enlarged. _Torture?_

"You wouldn't........" Tea whispered as Malik finished her sentence.

".........torture you? Too brutal? How about this method......." 

Malik slowly waved the staff in front of him. Tea followed the staff back and forth......_back and forth. _That's when she felt an evil presence overcome her. It was corrupting her delicate mind. That's when a light from the staff flashed before her. Then, total blackness. 

Meanwhile, Malik looked at Tea's flimsy body. He smiled confidently and sat in his chair again, thinking about how to approach his plan in an effective way. He grinned once he figured it out. 

__

~Domino City~

*Ring! Ring!*

Yami looked up from the television once he heard the phone ring. He slowly rose to his feet and went in search for the phone. Once he found it resting on the kitchen table, he asked, "Hello?" 

"Yami?" A female voice said on the phone.

"Tea?" Why are you calling back so soon?" Yami stood there silently, awaiting an answer. 

"Something's gone terribly wrong over here." Tea said sadly as Yami's face grew to seriousness.

"What is it!?" He asked frantically as she breathed heavily. 

"Ohhh....Yami! It's so terrible...." She shouted. 

As he heard tears on the other line, his eyes sparked with anger. "Answer me!" 

"This man....he's........he's.....after......" 

"What?" Yami said as he swallowed hard.

"Please Yami, I have no time for answering your questions...please come..now.." She choked on her tears. 

"Listen to me....you need to call the authorities!" 

"I need your help Yami..." Tea whispered softly. 

The phone went dead. 

"TEA!" Yami yelled. 

The dial-tone sounded.

"Tea........" Yami whispered as he hung up the phone. 

He looked up with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening to Tea. He couldn't just let her suffer in NYC, something was definitely wrong. AND he needed to act quick. He growled heavily and grabbed his jacket, rushing toward Kaiba Mansion. {A/N: Hmmm....I wonder why he's going there for?}

__

~Meanwhile~

Tea's eyes fluttered open, only to realize that Malik was watching her. She sat up quickly and looked at him. "What are you...." She drifted off her words once she realized that she wasn't in the Dance Studio anymore. It looked like Malik's hangout of some sort. 

"Have a nice rest?" Malik asked as he stood up and peeked through the blinds. 

Tea sat there in silence. 

"I take that as a no." He smiled. 

"Why am I here?" Tea whispered slowly. 

"Why? Let's just call it _safe-keeping_," he continued, "after all....you are my prisoner." 

__

Prisoner?

"What?" Tea spat out as Malik nodded. 

"That's right." He said strongly. "Until Yami comes, that is." 

"I'm not luring him to NY....." Tea responded. 

"Ohhh...you don't have to anymore." He looked at her. "We got the job done." 

"How?" Tea asked with irritation. "You didn't control my mind, right?" 

"That's my little secret....." He smiled again. "But tell me, does your head ache with pain.....do your eyes feel distorted.....does your mind feel soiled?" 

Tea glanced up at him, not bearing him the satisfaction of guessing her symptoms correct. 

__

He did read my mind

Her train of thought broke once she saw Mark walk into the room. 

"Did you get what I wanted?" Malik asked harshly. 

"Yes....master...." He forced out. 

"Good." He said as he turned to Tea. "You've met before, I presume." 

Tea nodded.

"Hmmm....I meant have you _met _before?" 

Tea was confused, she didn't understand what he was talking about. 

"Show her....." 

Tea looked over to Mark, with curiosity stained in her stare. Mark grimaced and shook his head. 

"I can't" Mark whispered as Malik sighed. 

"You do it now, or I'll have no choice but to do it for you." 

Mark looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. That's when his eyes turned a turquoise color as well as his hair. Tea looked at Mark with a horror-stricken expression. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

__

He sort of looks like-NO

Tea's eyes widened with shock. The young, handsome man that stood before her turned into a short man with a conniving smirk. The finishing touch was the glasses. Tea's mouth ran dry. 

"It's you....." Tea said with a sense of disgust in her voice. 

"Yes....." The short man said slowly as he looked away from Tea.

"I see you guys know each other fairly well," Malik added, "but just in case....Tea Gardner....meet......"

He stopped and looked at Tea.

"Weevil Underwood." 

__

~To be continued.......~

Soooo.....the plot thickens! I wonder what's going to happen next? Stay tuned!!! 

__


	5. Escape? I think not!

*Disclaimer: Once again, Jellybob 15 does not own YGO!*

~To Reader: I'm back! Thanks for reviewing! 

Chapter Five: 

"Weevil Underwood." 

Malik smiled at the scene before him. Weevil, with his head hung very low. Then Tea, with a sickened look set on her face. With satisfaction in his step, he strolled out of the room to continue with his wicked scheme to get the Pharaoh to come to NYC. This left Tea and Weevil alone. Weevil moved his head up slowly and glanced at Tea, who was looking at the wall. He was about to say something to her when she looked at him and sighed deeply. 

"Why did you do it?" 

He was surprised by her question, but answered quickly. 

"_He_ did it." 

Tea swallowed hard and stared at him. 

"Malik summoned you from the Shadow Realm?" 

He nodded and looked away from her. Tea sighed again. She didn't know why she was talking to him, but in some awkward way....she felt sorry for him. As she continued her endless stare at the wall, he said something quietly. She looked back at him and asked, "what was that?" 

He didn't look at her. He only answered, "go while you still can...I won't stop you." 

"Go? Leave?" She asked as he nodded. 

"Even if Yami does give Malik the puzzle, he will kill you anyway." Weevil answered. 

"Malik won't get the puzzle, and he won't kill me." Tea answered coldly as Weevil sighed. 

"With his rod....and my millennium item....Yami will indeed fall to Malik....as will you." Weevil said. 

Tea thought about this for a moment and then said, "what about you?" 

"....me?" He asked with a surprised look on his face. 

"Yeah....will he kill you too?" She asked as he cleared his throat. 

"Possibly." Weevil said as he took his glasses off and cleaned them with his shirt. 

"He probably will, if you let me escape." She said as he put his glasses back on. 

"Doesn't matter to me, I have no life." He said. "At least, you have Yami as your future." 

Tea closed her eyes and thought about what Weevil just said. "Don't give up." 

"Listen, I did a long time ago!" He said angrily. "Now....leave! There's not much time!" 

"You should never give up, Weevil." Tea said calmly as she stood up and walked toward him. 

"Tea, this is no time to talk about my personal life....you need to leave...before he gets back." 

"Come with me-" 

"He will track my mind if I go with you." Weevil said as she stood silent. "Tea?" 

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she stood in front of him. 

"Because....there's no reason for you to be involved in this mess," he continued, "it's between Yami and him." 

"Still....why should I trust you?" She asked as he stood up. 

"I'm all you got right now." He answered as he walked toward the hallway and looked both ways. 

She followed him as he led her to the main exit. 

"You're on your own now..." He said as she looked at him. 

"I don't know about this.....it doesn't feel right..." 

"GO!" He shouted as he drove her gently toward the door. "What are you waiting for?" 

Tea nodded and looked at him. "I just wanted to....um...thanks..." 

He didn't respond. She looked at him one last time and exited the building. As she left the building, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. It was....too easy. She knew that Malik needed her to get Yami's puzzle...so why was he not on guard? She shrugged her shoulders and broke into a run. Where? She did not know. She slowed down and looked around for a sign of hope. Nothing. But, as she turned the corner.......

__

~Meanwhile~

"Hmmm...I knew he would run to Kaiba for help." Malik whispered as he rubbed his millennium item. "It's only a matter of time before I destroy you and that foolish girl....." 

As Malik continued to scan Yami's tracks, he sensed something going on nearby. Weevil. He knew he could not trust Weevil. He knew of Weevil's plans to take Yami's puzzle before he got his hands on it. It was only a matter of time before he sent his mind to the Shadow Realm for good. 

"Fool." He whispered as he skimmed his thoughts. 

His eyes widened as he scanned Weevil's last thought. He was going to allow the girl to escape. Who does Weevil think he is dealing with? "He shall soon learn...." Malik said as he lifted his millennium rod up in the air and whispered a couple of words to it. Soon, it started to glow. He smiled and concentrated on Weevil's mind. 

"Now it's time to feel real pain...." Malik chuckled. "Kill the girl." 

__

~Meanwhile: Domino City~

Yami stopped in front of Kaiba Corporation, breathing harder than usual. Literally, he was exhausted. Partly from running from the Game Shop to Kaiba Corps, and partly from being so tense about learning Tea's state of being. As he regained his composure, he walked into the building and asked where Kaiba was at the front desk. 

"Third door to your right." The receptionist answered.

Yami nodded and dashed off toward the door the receptionist gave him. As he stood in front of the door, he knocked twice. Soon enough, Kaiba answered the door. He looked Yami up and down. 

"May I help you?" 

"I need your help." Yami replied. 

Kaiba's eyes lit up and his eyebrow cocked up a couple of inches. 

"Help?" Kaiba asked curiously. "With what?" 

"It's Tea...." Yami swallowed hard at the sound of her name. "She's in trouble." 

"What kind of trouble?" Kaiba questioned. 

"I can't explain it now," Yami continued, "please Kaiba....I need a ride to NYC." 

"Why should I do this for you?" Kaiba questioned as he sat down in his office chair. 

"It's not for me, Kaiba," Yami said hastily, "it's to save Tea's life." 

Kaiba looked at Yami and then picked up the phone. 

"Yeah Hal, I need my private jet ready for take-off in thirty minutes.....no later." Kaiba said into the phone as he listened for the reply. "This is private business, now get a move on it." 

With that, Kaiba hung up the phone and stood up. "Let's go." 

__

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"There it is." Kaiba said as he pointed his finger out in the distance. 

Yami looked to where Kaiba was pointing to. It was a large gray jet with the words "KAIBA CORPS" written on it. As the stairway to the jet slumped out of the plane, a man with dark shades nodded at the two. He signaled them to follow him as they walked up the stairway, into the large jet. Yami looked at Kaiba curiously. He was coming? He shrugged it off and looked around. It was like a miniature mansion, without the furniture. As they sat down in two seats behind the pilot, Kaiba looked at him. 

"Are you ready?" He asked as he buckled into his seat. 

"Yes." Yami answered as Kaiba signaled the pilot to prepare for take-off. 

After two minutes, the plane started moving forward until it started picking up speed. From there it pulled away from gravity and moved up into the air. Yami watched from his window as the plane moved further and further away from the ground. He sighed and looked back toward Kaiba. 

"Kaiba?" He asked strongly as Kaiba turned toward him. "Why....why did you come?" 

"Same reason as you." 

Yami didn't bother asking Kaiba any more questions. He reclined in his seat and thought about what harm Tea was facing right at the moment. He just hoped that he would find her in time. 

__

"Be strong, Tea......." 

A/N: Hmmm.....this was kinda weird. I hope you all got that. Sorry it was sooooo short. I'll really make an effort next time to make it longer and much more better. ^_^ 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

__ __


	6. Never Admit Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. 

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. I'm sorry, but I will be cutting this story short. It was actually supposed to go on for a couple of more chapter, but I have lost that "inspiration" to really give it my "all" when I am writing my fics. Please. Enjoy this chapter and the final chapter. 

Chapter Six: Never Admit Defeat 

"Weevil," Tea said as she put her hands on her knees for support, "what are you..?" 

Weevil looked at her. "Run." 

"Run? Why? Did Malik find out?" She asked as she reached to touch his shoulder. 

He moved away violently and held his arm back as if he was trying to stop himself from attacking Tea. As he started backing away slowly, Tea only drew closer toward him. He clenched his teeth. 

"Tea, RUN!" He yelled in a deeper voice. "I can't control him..." 

Tea stopped. "Malik's controlling you?" 

Weevil froze. 

"Weevil?" Tea asked as she stepped forward. 

He didn't move. 

"Don't give in..." 

She was about to touch him when he lifted his head to reveal a dark, impassive expression. Tea gasped and took a step backward, only to trip and fall on the hard sidewalk. She winced with pain and touched the side of her ankle, only to feel more pain. Her ankle was broken.

"Foolish human." Weevil said angrily. "You almost did Weevil's task for him." 

Tea looked up, ignoring the pain of her ankle for the time being to think about what Weevil just said. _Malik was controlling Weevil. _Why would he do that? Wait....Malik must want Weevil to kill her. No, she wouldn't let Malik desecrate Weevil's body like so. She needed to get through to Weevil. But, how? Would he actually listen to her? Or was Malik's control to strong? She needed to try. 

"Weevil," she paused, "you need to fight Malik." 

Weevil ignored her. "Any last words?" 

"You always said that you wanted to be your own person, not some puppet! Please Weevil, resist him!" Tears started to well up in Tea's eyes. "Weevil, it's time! You can't let him control you anymore!" 

Weevil glared at her and slowly lunged for her throat. 

"I believe in you, Weevil......" 

He put his hands around her throat and clutched it tightly. She didn't make a sound, as if she was helping Weevil's fight by not giving in. As he continued to add pressure to her throat, a couple of her tears slid down her cheek and dripped onto his clasped hands. The tears were like a wake-up call to Weevil. He pulled his hands away from her throat and watched her faint into his arms. 

"No...." He whispered as he checked for a pulse. "NOOOOO!" 

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms before taking off toward some place he could hide. As he ran, with the unconscious Tea, he was a victim to the countless stares and evil gestures made by the people in his way. He didn't care. Tea needed medical attention now, even if it meant turning himself into the cops. I mean, he was the one whose face was plastered all around the city. There was no way of hiding from his crimes now. Especially since Malik was holding his millennium item now. 

__

" Wait! There is a way to avoid the cops....." 

~Meanwhile~

"Why don't we split up? I mean, NYC is a big place." Yami suggested as Kaiba sneered. 

"Why would I look when I already know where she is?" 

Yami signaled him to continue, not following his way of thinking. 

"Technology, Yami." Kaiba said with a dignified tone. "With a simple analysis of the area, and the input of her features....that should narrow it down to about three spots. Take your pick." 

Yami felt like mauling Kaiba at the moment, but he resisted the temptation. He needed to find Tea and, unfortunately for him, Kaiba was his only hope. He sighed and pointed to 44th street and 10th.

"Follow me." Kaiba said as Yami followed him slowly, whispering, 

__

"Only for you, Tea." 

As Yami looked around at the countless skyscrapers and people circling the vicinity, he almost walked right into Kaiba, who had stopped in front of him to check the street that they were on. Sure enough, it was 44th and 10th. Yami ran in front of Kaiba and looked around for his brown-haired beauty. 

She was no where to be seen. 

Yami clenched his fists and looked down at the pavement, as if it was going to give him an answer. Kaiba walked up from behind him and looked down at his electronic device, crossing out the street that they were on. 

"Would you relax. There's still two other areas." Kaiba said as he walked off toward the intersection. 

Yami looked up and followed Kaiba, hoping that the next area would hold Tea. As they walked off toward the next area, he noticed that Kaiba's tone had become more mellow.....as if he was really trying to make an effort to help him find Tea. He shrugged it off once Kaiba stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk forcefully and told him that this was the next location Tea was found. 

Again, she was no where to be seen. 

Yami was beginning to think that this was pointless, I mean.....he would rather rely on his own sense of direction than some stupid electronic device that could malfunction at any time pleasant to it, but not to the consumer. Besides, his heart didn't feel like it was going in the right direction. 

"How accurate is this device anyway?" Yami asked with a hint of anger in his voice. 

Kaiba turned around and looked at him. "It was made by myself, what do you think?" 

"No comment." Yami answered with a smirk. 

Kaiba glared at him, obviously insulted. "Do you want my help or not?" 

"No, you're doing a fine job.....I mean.....no sign of Tea yet." Yami stated. 

"This device only shows where she was last seen, Yami. I didn't want to tell you before, but now is as good a time as any." He sighed. "She's on the run. From what, I know not. But I do believe that when she stops, we should be able to track her down." He looked into Yami's eyes. 

"What if we're too late? No.....I can't let that happen." Yami said as he took off in the opposite direction Kaiba's device said to go. Kaiba sighed and watched him go, knowing that this would indeed happen. 

__

"Fool." 

__

~Meanwhile~

"How long ago did she faint?" 

Weevil looked at the young woman examining Tea carefully. "About 15 minutes ago." 

"Hmmm...." The young woman stated as she turned Tea's head to look at her neck. 

"Well?" He asked as she looked up at him. 

"She didn't just faint, did she?" The young woman asked. 

Weevil froze. "What do you mean by that?" 

"I sense foul play.....just look at the marks on her neck...." She said sternly. 

Weevil had to come clean. "Your brother is to blame, _Isis._" 

She turned and looked at him. It wasn't often that people spoke of her brother, Malik. Most people didn't even know she had a brother. As she stared at the young boy, she only felt pity for him meeting her brother. She knew of Malik's tricks, but her power never matched her brother's millennium rod. 

"Why does he want to cause harm to this girl?" Isis said as she looked back at Tea. 

Weevil sighed. "Not exactly to her, it's really to cause pain to m-....another person." 

"He's up to his old tricks again? I thought he would learn by now." Isis frowned. 

Weevil shook his head, not knowing what to say in response. Isis stared back at Tea, nodding her head as she did so. Weevil only watched as she touched her hand on some of the markings he made around her neck. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what happened before. 

"She should be fine," Isis said as Weevil opened his eyes. "Nothing serious." 

Weevil smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Isis." 

Isis smiled and walked away from Tea's lifeless body. Weevil followed, taking quick glances over at Tea. 

"Tell me, Weevil, is it?" She paused and waited for him to nod. "Why did you bring her to me?" 

Weevil expected this question. "Malik used to tell me that when you two were in ancient Egypt, you acquired a healing power of some sort...but you rarely spoke of it...unless someone really needed your assistance." He looked at her. "I'm guessing that there is some truth to Malik, I mean, you can heal." 

Isis sighed and said, "I'm surprised he even talks to me.....I was the one that turned my back on him when he wanted to see if he would become Pharaoh, using my necklace, after Yami was......assassinated." 

"Yami was killed in Egypt? I thought that he-" Weevil stopped when Isis started to shake her head. 

"It was planned that Yami was to be killed, but they killed his wife instead." She said firmly. 

Weevil folded his arms and looked at her. "Yami had a wife?" 

"I thought Malik would tell you that? Anzu Mazaki was his wife in ancient Egypt." Isis said. 

Weevil translated the name in his brain to.......Tea Gardner. 

"Tea was his wife?" He asked in a bewildered tone. 

Isis cocked an eyebrow up. "You know of his future wife?" 

Weevil gapped at her. "Yes......she's the one that Malik tried to-" 

Weevil stopped not wanting Isis to know who Yami's wife would be. 

"The girl? That's Anzu's reincarnation?" She asked as Weevil slowly nodded. 

Isis looked over to Tea. 

"Now I see the resemblance...." Isis frowned. "History always repeats itself...." 

She sighed and was about to check on Tea again, but stopped. 

Weevil gave her a concerned look. "Isis?" 

"No...." She said as she turned and looked at Weevil. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as she touched her glowing millennium item. 

"Weevil...." She said slowly. "Malik is trying to make history repeat itself." 

"How? I never heard of any plans to kill Yami?" He said softly. 

Isis shook her head. "No....once he killed Tea in ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh could not bear to live anymore and became a weak Pharaoh. That's why he sealed himself away with the millennium items. But now, he wants to kill the girl and when Yami becomes overwhelmed with grief....he will snatch Yami's puzzle." Weevil listened, now starting to get how Malik was going to take Yami's puzzle. 

It all came together. That's why he wanted to lure Tea to NY. He knew it was to get Yami's puzzle, but it was also to destroy Yami from the inside out. What better way to do so than to kill the one he loved?

As he continued to unravel the mystery of Malik's plans, Isis stopped his line of thinking by saying, "I can't let Malik get away with it a second time. I'm going to look for him."

Weevil stopped her. "What about Tea? I mean, if she dies....Malik will get away with it." 

Isis looked at him. "She should wake up in a couple of hours. When she wakes up, tell her nothing. But make sure she stays here. I'm sure Malik will not try to come here. He knows better."

"I can't do that." Weevil said coldly. "I can't protect her." 

"I don't understand." Isis said as he frowned. 

"Malik may try to control me." Weevil said firmly. 

Isis put a hand on his shoulder. "But you stopped him, didn't you?" 

Weevil gasped. "How did you know? I never told you..." 

Isis smiled. "I knew that he tried to control your body the minute you stepped inside this museum. When you are controlled, you are marked with an ancient symbol on your forehead. I saw it engraved on your forehead when you walked in, but the ancient symbol has been tampered with...meaning....you have tried to resist his power. I think Tea should be safe in your hands." 

Weevil nodded, still shocked that she knew of his connection to Malik. Isis gave him an encouraging smile and then looked back toward Tea. It was time. She needed to face her brother, Malik, again. 

"Malik will fall..." Isis whispered as she gave Weevil a quick nod and headed toward the door. 

As she walked out the museum, there's one question going through Malik's mind. 

__

"Will he?" 

~To be continued.....~

I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Thanks again for being patient with this story! ^_^ 


	7. Malik Revealed!

Disclaimer: *tear* YGO does not belong to me.

A/N: I went to the mall today and saw a Yami pillow! I wanted it so badly, but my mom thought that I was too old to be buying things like that. WHY? I wish I was young again, but now I am an old fart who still writes YGO fanfiction. *_* Oh well, next time I will get it. I don't care what she thinks. Besides, you could never be too old to sleep with Yami. HAHA. @_@ Anyway, I'm happy that everyone liked the previous chapter. I hope you like this one.

Chapter Seven: _Malik revealed!_

"Where could she be?"

Yami grasped his triangular puzzle tightly and continued to walk around where he felt Tea's presence the most. New York City was like an endless maze, one wrong step and you could find yourself where you started. He turned the block and kept his eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Nothing. He sighed and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. That's when he spotted something lying on the cracked pavement. He picked it up and gasped.

__

~Flashback~

"Oh Tea..." She sat up and looked at him. "I got you a parting gift."

"It's only a week." She said as she looked at the small rectangular box he took out.

"Well, it's a week without you." He said as she blushed and took the box that was in his hand.

"Oh Yami..." She said as the box revealed a small charm bracelet with little ballet charms hanging from the bracelet. "I love it!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"It had your name written all over it." He said once they broke apart. "Here......let me put it on."

"Thank you..." She said as she kissed him again.

~End Flashback~

"This is....." He scrunched it up in his hand and held back a couple of tears. "Tea..."

What if he was too late? No, he couldn't think like that. He _would _find Tea.

"I need a lead though..." Yami thought as he placed the bracelet in his pocket. "Wait..."

There, two blocks ahead, stood a Dance Academy. Could it be the one that Tea had looked into?

"Lets find out," Yami said as he made his way to the small building.

__

~Meanwhile: The Museum~

Weevil looked at the pale Tea. She looked so helpless......_because of him_. He shook his head violently and briskly walked around the museum to clear his head. As he gazed at the many drawings, he came across a drawing that looked like Yami. It _was_ Yami. He was gazing over at two Egyptian slaves who were putting a wooden tomb into a small pyramid. He had no doubt in his mind that the tomb contained the remains of Tea.

He sighed heavily and decided to check on Tea again. As he walked in the room, he found her the same

way he left her. He sat down in a chair and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She stirred and whispered, "Yami..."

Weevil swallowed hard and looked away from her. He wished he was the first thing Tea thought of when she got up from a peaceful slumber. Why couldn't he be the one that Tea loved? Why was he the one that always had to settle for second best. It wasn't fair. Just because he didn't have the looks, the manly voice, and the physique didn't mean that he should be destined to be alone for the rest of his life. He looked back at Tea to see her looking at him. He smiled weakly and said, "how are you feeling?"

"Good, why?" She sat up. "Ouch, scratch that."

Weevil smiled. "Do you remember anything?"

"No," she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Umm.." Weevil swallowed hard. "Malik found out that we escaped, so he started sending his possessed followers after us. I remembered that I had a friend near the Dance Academy, so I asked her if we could stay here for a little while. She agreed, but we can't stay too long."

He hated lying to Tea, but it was better that she didn't know what happened after she escaped from the Dance Academy. But, something was bothering him. Why didn't she remember? He shook it off and looked over to Tea, who was holding her head.

"I don't remember anything...." She said as her eyes met his.

"Shhh..." Weevil said as he put a hand on hers. "Just relax for now..."

She nodded and put her head in her hands.

__

~Meanwhile: Dance Academy~

"Hello!" Yami yelled as he looked around the Dance Academy.

The Dance Academy consisted of a large stage with Opera seats surrounding the stage. As he walked down the aisle of seats, the lights flickered off. Yami stopped and looked around suspiciously for the one responsible for the blackout in the building. It was useless. He was lucky to see the palm of his hand in this blackness.

"Pharaoh, is that you?" A voice boomed.

Yami gasped. "Who's there!?"

The response to his question was a malicious laugh. Yami sneered and tried to walk back toward the door so he could shed some light throughout the room. As he made his way back toward the door, one of the lights flickered on. Seen in the light was a cloaked man. Yami started running toward the man when the light went out again. He stopped and looked around. "Come out!"

"Why? It's more fun this way!" His voice boomed again as he appeared on the stage.

Yami growled. "You're not getting away this time!"

The cloaked figure smiled and disappeared, along with the light.

"Damn." Yami whispered as his eyes wandered around the room.

The figure laughed again. "Give up? How pathetic....."

"You're the one that is pathetic! Why don't you stop playing your games and show your face!" Yami yelled angrily.

"Fine." The figure said as he appeared on stage sitting in a chair. "Happy?"

Yami frowned and folded his arms.

"So," he crossed his legs. "How can I help you?"

"First off, who are you?" Yami asked as he stepped closer.

"Does it matter? After all, what's in a name..?" He grinned at the heat rising in Yami's cheeks.

"Plenty. When it comes to yours of course, _Malik_."

The figure cringed at this statement. He lifted his hood up and looked up toward the doors to see his sister, Isis, in the doorway. He smiled and asked, "come to join the party, _sister_?"

"No," Isis said as she walked toward Yami. "I came to see your fall."

His lips curved upward. "How touching."

Isis touched her necklace. "Malik, why are you doing this?"

"Elaborate." Malik stated as Isis clenched her teeth.

"Why do you want the millennium items?" Isis asked.

Malik smiled and said, "to take over the world of course."

"That's not all, is it?" Isis sighed. "You're out for revenge."

Malik stood up and looked at his sister. "Don't get involved."

Yami swallowed hard. "Revenge? Why?"

"Oh that's right, our Pharaoh doesn't remember anything." Malik said as he started pacing around the stage. "I remember a time when you locked yourself away with the puzzle. When they buried you in a huge chamber underground.....a huge sandstorm hit the area and the chamber was forever lost." Malik clenched his fist. "I had six of the items then.....if I got your puzzle.....I could have become the greatest Pharaoh in Egyptian history."

"You would have never succeeded." Yami said with a dignified tone.

Malik glared at Yami. "Maybe so, but that's not the case now."

"You will never get my puzzle!" Yami yelled as Malik smiled.

"If you only knew what I had planned...."

Yami shook his head angrily and ran forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Malik said as he took out his millennium rod. "After all, a life is at risk."

Yami stopped. "A life?"

Malik's smile widened.

"Malik! Answer me!" Yami yelled as Malik lifted his rod in the air.

The rod started to glow. Before Yami knew it, the rod was projecting an image of.....Tea.

"You're.....not serious...." Yami said as his features softened at the sight of Tea.

"Very," Malik said as the image of Tea disappeared.

Isis walked forward, obviously unaffected by what she had just witnessed.

"Didn't I tell you to stay back!" Malik yelled as Isis continued to walk.

Malik backed away from Isis.

"Wait," Yami said to Isis. "Listen to him."

Isis looked over to Yami. "Tea is safe, Pharaoh."

Yami bit his lip and said, "how do you-"

"Don't be too sure, sister." Malik's eyes gleamed with hatred.

He raised his rod again.

__

~Meanwhile: The Museum~

"This place is beautiful," Tea said as she looked around the museum.

As she continued her walk around the museum, she came across the Egyptian exhibit. She smiled and started thinking of her love, Yami. She hoped she would be able to see him soon. She hoped that she would be able to-

Wait. As she looked through the Egyptian exhibit she came across a drawing that had a young girl, that looked an awful lot like her, being chased by two men. One looked like....Weevil? She shook her head and looked back at the picture. It was Weevil. What was going on?

That's when she remembered what happened after she escaped from the Dance Academy. Weevil had found her and tried to kill her. Wait, he was possessed by Malik when he tried to kill her, but still.....why hadn't he told her the truth? There wasn't anything to hide, I mean, it wasn't his fault.

"Tea?" Weevil asked as Tea turned to look at him.

"Weevil."

"Is there something wrong?" Weevil asked as Tea felt a chill race up her spine.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about what happened?" Tea asked as he sighed.

"I-" He paused. "I didn't want you to know that I tried to....kill....you."

"Why?" Tea asked as he swallowed hard.

"Tea," he sighed, "it's hard to explain."

"Why?" Tea asked as he walked toward her.

"Tea," he put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you."

Tea was taken back. "You-"

That's when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Tea didn't know what was happening at first, but soon realized that he was kissing her. She tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. No. She had to get away from him. This wasn't right. She didn't feel the same way about him.

"Stop!" Tea yelled as she finally pushed away from him. 

That's when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She bent down to see that her shirt was ripped and blood was soaking into her clothes. She put pressure on the cut and looked over to Weevil who was holding a dagger. She gasped. Was that kiss just a diversion to _kill her? _

"You shouldn't have pulled away like that," he smiled, "look what you made me do."

Tea started to breathe hard. "Why....why do you have a dagger in your hand?" 

"It's for killing, my dear." He smiled and stepped forward. 

"No....this is not you, Weevil," Tea backed away. "Malik is trying to control you again." 

"Weevil? Weevil's no longer here." He chuckled.

That's when he rubbed the end of the knife with his finger. Fresh blood leaked from his finger on to the floor. "Perfect. Just the way I left it." He smiled. "Oh, did I forget to mention that this was the same dagger I used on you years ago. It was such a clean cut......" 

"Stop it!" Tea yelled, still holding her side. "Go to hell!" 

"Been there," he paused and backed her into a corner. "Done that."

"No," she whispered fretfully. 

Weevil smiled and raised the dagger. Tea looked into Weevil's eyes. She was going to try to talk him out of it, but when she looked into his face.....she didn't see Weevil at all. The only thing present was Malik. She decided to fight. She couldn't just let Malik kill her, especially since he had done it before. She had too much to live for. Her career, her parents, Yami.....

"Yami...." She whispered as she clenched her teeth and pushed Weevil away from her. 

Weevil fell backward and crashed into one of the cased displays. She looked at him for a moment and started running, exhibit through exhibit, until she finally came to an exit. She pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge. It must have had an automated burglar system for when the museum closes. She cursed under her breath and looked around for something to break the glass. She smiled once she spotted a chair. 

"Please work," she mumbled before she threw the chair. 

The chair shattered the whole door apart. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to go through when she heard Weevil yell, "I swear that I will kill you right here if you move another step."

Tea growled at him. "You will kill me anyway, so what's your point?" 

That's when the alarms sounded for the museum. Tea bit her lip and decided to run for it. As she ran down the street and around the corner, someone grabbed her. She looked over to him and stared at him. 

"Kaiba?" She asked. 

He only put his finger to his lips and rested his back against the wall, that is, until he heard someone walk by. He grabbed the figure and punched him across the face. The figure dropped to the floor. 

Tea looked at the figure. "Kaiba, that wasn't Weevil...." 

"I guess you can call that a warm-up shot then." He said as she stared at him. 

After a couple of minutes, no one showed up. Kaiba looked around the corner. It was empty. He breathed in a sigh of relief and looked over to Tea. He noticed that her side was bleeding. 

"Did he hurt you?" He asked as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. 

Tea winced with pain once she held the cloth to her cut. "Yes, but I will live." 

"Lucky that I found you," he looked around suspiciously again, "I wonder where he went..."

"As long as he's not here, I don't care." Tea said weakly as she looked at him. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as she shook her head. 

"Why are you here?" She asked as he coughed. 

"Yami said that you were in trouble," he paused, "and decided to help." 

Tea's eyes widened when she heard Yami mentioned. "He's in NY?" 

"Yes-" 

That's when they heard someone walking around the corner slowly........

__

~To be continued......~

So tired.....need sleep. Umm....thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was going to be the last chappie, but you all lucked out. See ya around for the finale. 


	8. Closing Stages

A/N: Hey everyone! Without further delay, I give you the last chapter to "Had Enough." Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are really the ones that made this story possible. HUGS!!! *_____*

Chapter Eight: _Closing Stages _

"Kaiba, lets get out of here."

Kaiba looked over to Tea and shook his head. "Not until I know this guy is-"

That's when the sound of police sirens filled the night sky. Tea swallowed hard, knowing that the police were probably looking for the culprit who "broke into" the museum. Kaiba looked over to Tea and asked, "are you alright?"

Tea shook her head nervously. "We have to get out of here."

"Why.....?" Kaiba asked as Tea grabbed him by his shirt sleeve and dragged him into the nearest alley. He pulled away from her and said, "you better have a good explanation for that!"

"I sort of set the alarms off in Ishizu's museum a couple of blocks down.....so there's no doubt in my mind that the police are after either me or Weevil." Tea explained as the sirens grew fainter.

"Tea a criminal? I never thought I would live to see the day." Kaiba said sarcastically.

Tea rolled her eyes and said unexpectedly, "and I never thought that you would save me...again.."

"Shouldn't you be happy that I came to your rescue?" He paused. "But, if you must know why, I feel that I owe it to you. I mean, the fact that you saved Mokuba when you could have rescued yourself....."

"But, you returned the favor by saving me before."

"You don't understand." Kaiba sighed and rubbed his forehead. "That wasn't enough."

Tea was going to ask him what he meant, but for some reason.....what he said answered everything. Mokuba was his whole world. If something ever happened to Mokuba, she didn't want to think about what lengths Kaiba would take to make sure his brother was safe. Tea sighed knowing that by saving his brother, she saved Kaiba too.

"We better go look for Weevil......" Kaiba said, breaking the silence.

Tea was about to nod when she heard, "looking for me?"

"Weee.....vvi....ll..."

Tea held her bleeding side and looked over at Weevil, who was barely seen in the light. Kaiba stood in front of Tea and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Tea...." He said weakly.

The look in Weevil's eyes gave Tea the idea that he was trying to fight Malik's control. She tried to look away, but her eyes betrayed her. He stepped forward, but Kaiba made sure he kept a safe distance from Tea.

"I'm fighting Malik.....but I need you to....help me...."

"I can't." Tea said helplessly as she put a hand on Kaiba's shoulder.

The flashback of Weevil choking her came to mind the last time she tried to help him. She wasn't sure if she could take that risk again. She held back a couple of tears, but her cut started to hurt more and more with every tear she held back.

"Take us to Malik, Weevil." Kaiba demanded. "That's the only way we will be able to help you."

"He's right, Weevil," Tea sighed. "If we stop Malik, he won't be able to control you anymore."

"You can't stop Malik," Weevil said. "He has two millennium items."

"With Yami and Isis on our side-"

"Yami's puzzle will be Malik's soon enough...."

"No, you're wrong!" Tea said weakly.

In Tea's heart, she knew that Yami would prevail. She just had to keep believing in him, but Weevil's accusations made it hard for Tea to keep faith in Yami. "I have to find Yami..."

Kaiba reached in his pocket and handed Tea a small device. "I made this at Kaiba Corps. Just punch in a name, in this case Yami's name, and some physical characteristics and it will show possible locations of that particular person."

Tea followed Kaiba's instructions, but her heart almost stopped at what the device picked up. She backed up against the alley wall and put a hand on her chest. "Yami..."

"Tea?" Kaiba said, trying to keep his eyes on Weevil. "What is it?"

She shook her head frantically and held the device to her chest. Tears of pain fell from her eyes as she looked at the device again. She couldn't believe it. Tea felt like her whole future was crumbling before her eyes. She had to.....

"TEA!"

Kaiba reached forward and grabbed the unconscious Tea before she hit the ground. He sighed sadly and was about to grab his device, that was still in her hand, when he remembered that he was supposed to be keeping a watch on Weevil. He turned around to see an empty alley wall. He growled softly, knowing that letting Weevil escape may have been a bad move. Then again, he could track down Weevil with his device. He was sure that the device would lead him to Malik as well.

"Speaking of my device......"

Kaiba leaned forward and carefully grabbed the device out of Tea's hand. Once doing so, he looked down at it to read, "NO MATCHES FOUND." Kaiba gasped, now knowing what made Tea so freaked out.

"Could Yami be....._dead_?"

__

~Meanwhile: Dance Academy~

"NOOO!"

Yami fell to his knees and glanced up pathetically at Malik, who was projecting an image of Tea being

stabbed by Weevil. He smiled and lowered his rod to take a good look at the fallen Pharaoh. "I told you not to under-estimate the power of my millennium rod. I hope you have learned your lesson."

Malik's words ran right through Yami, like a knife through melted butter. He was too busy thinking about Tea. "No, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Tea can't be....gone..."

"So...history has repeated itself." Malik said maliciously.

Isis shook her head. "Tea is still alive, Pharaoh."

"How can I trust you anymore, Isis?" Yami said softly, not looking at her. "You told me that she was safe....and now this happens. The millennium rod does not lie. Are you....working with Malik?"

"No! I am one of your trusted guardians....I couldn't-"

"Malik _was_ one of my guardians too...." Yami whispered.

Isis froze. "Pharaoh..."

Yami shook his head sadly. "Don't even...."

"So Isis, what's our next plan of action?" Malik mused.

"You sound smarter with your mouth shut," Isis said, not keeping her eyes off Yami.

"Harsh. Sisterly love, I suppose?" Isis frowned.

Isis didn't answer.

"So Pharaoh, how does it feel?" Malik boomed. "The one you love the most..taken from you...._twice_."

Yami looked up. "No, Tea isn't dead."

"Denial?" Malik asked impassively.

"No, it's the truth." He stood up. "I'm going to go find her."

"No use looking for someone who is probably wandering the shadow realm by now."

Yami ignored him and headed for the doors. "I will find her..."

That's when Kaiba burst into the Dance Academy with Tea in his arms. He looked over to Yami and said, "I guess there's room for improvement for the Kaiba Corps Locater. At least it was wrong about you being dead."

Yami kept his eyes glued on Tea when he asked, "is she alright?"

"Yeah," Kaiba said as he placed Tea in one of the seats. "She lost a lot of blood though."

"Tea..." Yami whispered as he knelt beside Tea.

He looked at the abrasion on her side. He wished that he could take away the pain she was feeling at the moment, but sadly all he could do now was take out the person who caused her such pain. Malik.

"MALIK!" Yami yelled as he stood up hastily.

Malik pointed to himself mockingly. "Are you addressing me?"

"Playtime is over, Malik!" Yami yelled as he stepped forward.

"Let us dance, Pharaoh..." Malik said as he jumped off the stage.

As soon as Malik's feet touched the ground, the lights went out throughout the whole building. Yami, knowing that this was one of Malik's tricks, braced himself for anything. Luckily, as he positioned himself to fight, Yami's puzzle started to glow. That meant that there was a millennium item nearby. Relying on his sense of hearing, Yami listened silently for anything suspicious.

"Soon your puzzle shall be mine, Pharaoh."

Ignoring what Malik said, Yami tried to catch where his voice was coming from, but the emptiness of the room created an echo that resounded from every corner. "I will find you...."

"Peek-a-boo," Yami heard as the lights flickered on.

Yami turned and gasped. Malik stood before an unconscious Tea, pointing his millennium rod toward her neck. He smiled at the devastated look that was planted on Yami's face and said, "you should be more protective of your property."

"When will you fight your own battles, Malik?" Yami said confidently, even though his heart was aching at the sight of Tea.

"Once I have possession of your puzzle," Malik responded with a smile, "which would be...uhh..._now_?"

Yami forced a chuckle. "Try _never_."

"Still the stubborn Pharaoh I once knew." Malik added, "tell me, is she as stubborn as Anzu was?"

Yami didn't answer.

"Speaking of Anzu, this girl looks a lot like her," Malik touched Tea's hair and looked up, "were you trying to replace your dead Egyptian queen? No, wait, she's the reincarnation of Anzu....isn't she?"

"What's it to you, Malik?" Isis said as she stepped forward. "Trying to delay your defeat?"

"I'm actually giving you time to surrender," he smiled, "before I kill the girl of course."

Tea's eyelids started to flicker open at the sound of Malik's voice. Once her eyes were fully opened, she looked around the room to see Yami, Kaiba, and Isis staring at her. She was about to stand up when she felt something poke her skin. She looked up to see Malik holding his rod in front of her neck. She would have screamed, but the pain in her side came back once she opened her mouth.

Malik looked down at Tea. "Decided to join our private party?"

"Not willingly." Tea said weakly as she touched her side.

Malik laughed. "No matter, after all, you are our guest."

He pulled his millennium item away from her neck and took out a rope to tie her hands together. Once done securing Tea to the chair, she said softly, "ouch, I don't feel like a guest."

He smiled and walked toward Yami. "Have you decided to give up your puzzle?"

"What?" Tea's eyes widened as she glanced at Yami.

Yami shook his head. "I'll never give up my puzzle without a fight, Malik."

"If it's a fight you want," Malik took off his cape, "it's a fight you'll get."

"Try not to hide behind anybody though...." Yami smirked as Malik growled angrily.

"DIE!" He yelled as he lunged toward Yami with his rod.

Tea gasped as Yami caught his rod before it hit him across the head. Malik tried to loosen Yami's grip from his rod, but Yami wouldn't budge. That's when he kicked him in the abdomen and pulled away. Yami dropped to the floor, but quickly got up to see Malik charging at him again. Before Yami could act, Malik pushed him into the wall and yelled, "you'll never win!"

Yami weakly got up and whispered, "I escaped death before, I'll easily do it again."

"I will not rest until I have possession of your puzzle!"

"Darn, that means that you are going to be around for a long time, huh?"

Malik raised his rod. "That's not what my rod is telling me."

"Your rod is no match for my puzzle!" Yami yelled.

"Maybe so, but," his rod started to glow, "that's why I have rare hunters."

That's when four hooded rare hunters appeared in the front entrance. Malik smiled and yelled, "attack these intruders!" The rare hunters nodded and carried out their master's orders. The three rare hunters were either going after Kaiba, Yami, or Isis, while the fourth when stood guard near Tea.

As Yami and Kaiba took down two of the rare hunters, they helped Isis with the third one, who was cornering her. Yami turned toward Malik and yelled, "is that all you got?"

Malik walked toward his last standing rare hunter and said, "kill the girl."

The rare hunter nodded and took out a blood-stained dagger. He pointed it toward Tea's neck and looked toward Malik who signaled him to continue. Tea glanced at the dagger and then at Yami, who was running toward her, even though he wouldn't make it in time.

"Last words?" Malik asked as the rare hunter raised the dagger.

Tea breathed in her last breath and looked at Yami. "I love you..."

Yami felt tears stinging his eyes as he watched the rare hunter bring the dagger closer to her heart. "TEA!"

The rare hunter was about to stab Tea when he swiftly turned around and plunged the dagger into Malik's chest. Malik looked down at the dagger and then back at his rare hunter. The rare hunter smiled and took off his hood to reveal.................Weevil.

Malik's eyes widened as he looked at Weevil. "You...."

"Yes, your loyal mind slave." Weevil responded coldly.

Malik dropped to his knees. "W...h...y?"

"If you don't know, ask one of your mind slaves..." Weevil frowned. "I'm sure there is plenty of them where you are going."

Unexpectedly, Malik laughed at this remark.

"What's so funny?" Weevil asked as Malik coughed.

"Nothing....I just....always...have....the last....." He fell to his side. ".....laugh..."

"You always did." Weevil said as Malik closed his eyes slowly and grew motionless.

Isis walked toward the still Malik and said softly, "brother....if you had not been so foolish...."

"I'm sorry, Isis." Weevil said as she looked at him.

"Even though he is my brother, he had to pay for his actions. Unfortunately, this had to be the way." Weevil nodded as Isis bent down and touched her brother tenderly. "Farewell brother...."

Suddenly Isis and her brother disappeared, no doubt to the shadow realm. Weevil sighed and turned around to see Yami, Kaiba, and Tea looking at him. He breathed in deeply and said, "I'm sorry to all of you too, especially you, Tea."

He walked toward Tea and un-tied the rope that Malik had secured her with. Once she was free, she stood up and looked at Weevil. "I'm sorry too, Weevil, I should have believed in you more. My fears got the best of me..."

"You had a right to be scared," Weevil sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just glad that you stood by me."

"I had no reason not too," she smiled, "you're a good person, Weevil."

Weevil hugged her and pulled away. "Thank you."

"Just tell me something," she looked at him, ""where will you go now?"

Weevil looked away from Tea, knowing that if he looked at her any longer he would be tempted to tell her how he really felt about her. After all, it was him that told her the first time, but she probably thought that it was under Malik's control. He shook his head mentally, knowing that he wouldn't come in between Yami and Tea. They were destined to be together, as the scriptures in Ishizu's museum said. He would have to accept that, even though there would always be a place in his heart for her.

"Not back to Domino City, that's for sure." He smiled uneasily and turned away from her. "There's new opportunities here in New York. I have a feeling that I will be staying here for a while. Maybe I'll see you again someday...."

With that, he gave a friendly gesture to Yami and Kaiba and set off toward the doors. Yami was thinking of stopping Weevil, but if Tea thought it was a good thing to do...than he would trust her decision. He sighed and looked down to see Malik's millennium rod on the ground. He picked it up and examined it

closely. As he did this, he noticed that Tea was staring at small puddle of blood on the floor. He put the rod in his jacket and silently walked up to her.

"Tea?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around to look at Yami. Her shocked look soon turned into a bright smile as she quickly wrapped her arms around him and said, "oh Yami....I missed you so much."

"Me too," Yami whispered in her ear. "I was so worried that I wouldn't see you again."

Once he whispered those last words, tears started to run down Tea's face.

"Tea?" He asked as she pulled away. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked away from him. "I...thought...I would never see you again either.."

"Come here," he said as he embraced her. "Let's leave the past in the past..."

"Yes," she said as he stroked her hair, "it's going to take some time though."

"I'm so sorry..." He said unexpectedly.

She looked up and asked, "for what?"

"I did some stupid things in the past...and now....now you're paying for them." He said angrily.

"Things happen..." Tea said softly.

"Yeah, but-"

"Things happen, Yami." She repeated as she pulled away from him again. "Like you said, leave the past in the past. Think about the future. Our future..."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Tea."

That's when he bent down and kissed her on the lips lightly. He was about to pull away when Tea wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into an even deeper kiss. As the kiss wore on, so did the intensity. It was like if they were expressing the lust and love they thought they lost when they were apart from one another. Soon, Tea broke away for air and looked at Yami who still had his eyes close. She giggled and patted his cheek to wake him from his chance. He opened his eyes and whispered, "I missed that too."

"You would..." She said sarcastically as he took her hand in his.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

She nodded and looked back at the Dance Academy one more time before heading out the doors with Yami. Once out, they started walking down the street when Tea asked, "can I ask you something, Yami?"

He nodded.

"Am I really the reincarnation of your Egyptian queen?"

Yami blushed and looked away from Tea. "Well...."

She smiled. "Okay, that's all I needed..."

Yami was about to protest when she pecked him on the lips.

"This is why I love you, Yami."

Yami smiled. "So....that's the only thing I'm good for?"

She nudged him slightly and took hold of his hand again.

"Come on," she sighed, "let's see what NY has in store for us!"

Yami yawned. "I hope a nice bed and cable."

"Ooooh...a bike shop!"

"AHH! Why have you forsaken me, New York!?"

Tea laughed, remembering the time she made Yami ride a bike with her throughout Domino City. Even the appearance of Malik or Kaiba could bring his spirit down any lower. She sighed, thinking about Malik. Yami noticed her change of attitude and squeezed her hand gently to bring her out of her trance. She looked at him and smiled. "Sorry, just thinking about..."

"Malik?" He added as she nodded with a guilty look.

"He's just going to be an everlasting memory of what happened today..."

"Malik has that affect on people." Yami said as he came to a stop. "But don't let him bring you down. It's not worth thinking of someone who's not even worth our time. Besides, we got a city to explore!!" Yami laughed and added, "at 11:00 o'clock at night!"

"You're right," Tea said happily. "Let's explore!"

As they walked off, hand in hand, one thing was clear in their minds.

__

''The past was made, the future was there's to make."

*****END*****

__

I'm bad! I know it! I'm bad, gonna show it! Hehehehehe. Sorry, I'm just very hyper all of a sudden. Well, hope you liked the ending. I made it extra long because I know you all have been waiting for the ending for awhile. BTW, I made that quote up all by myself!! Hehehehe. Just wanted to bring that to your attention. Well, thanks again for making this story possible. I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
